1. Field
The present invention relates to an operation device included in a play machine.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a play machine called a slot machine. In the slot machine, when a plurality of reels in which a plurality of kinds of symbols are displayed rotate and stop, a role is decided depending on the combination of the symbols or matched symbols along a certain line, and a prize winning is provided according to the decided role and a bet number.
In many cases, a plurality of operating buttons installed in the play machine such as the slot machine (in addition, a pachinko machine and a game machine) are each used as a single function of inputting a previously-set instruction. For example, in the slot machine, a LINE button (a button used to decide the line that is a prize providing target), a BET button (a button used to decide the bet number), a SERVICE button (a button used to call a staff), and a COLLECT button (a button used in adjustment) are arranged on an operation panel.
Nowadays, however, there is well known a play machine including an operation device that has not only the single function but also a plurality of functions. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5373490 discloses a play machine including a dial-push type operation switch that allows for a rotation operation and a pressing movement operation. The play machine including the operation switch enhances a player's interest to prevent a play from becoming monotonous.